A) Field of the Invention
Among other things, the present invention is related to mounting systems for vertical conveyor belts. It has been unexpectedly determined that the present mounting systems are useful for diverters. The current mounting systems for vertical conveyor belts are particularly adapted for use with diverters positioned above horizontal conveyors carrying one or more articles. The combination of an upper coupling member positioned on the inward side of the vertical conveyor belt and a lower coupling member positioned outward of the outer surface of the conveyor frame secures the track of the vertical conveyor belt as it traverses about the conveyor frame.
B) Description of the Previous Art
1) U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,665—Cragun enables a lane merger apparatus. Column 5, lines 32-65, of the '665 patent reads, “Referring to FIGS. 5 and 7, each side transfer conveyor 18 further has a support or backing structure 76 which enables the rotating belts 31 to engage and maintain engagement of the articles 21 in the central conveyance path. The support structure 76 is disposed directly behind the portion of the belts 31 which are adjacent the central conveyance path. The support structure 76 comprises a vertical brace 85 which is coupled to a vertical bracket 79 via a bolt 97. Top and bottom horizontal roller supports 81 are connected to the brace 85 via screws. Center guides 95 are connected at the midsection of the brace 85, also via the bolt 97, and extend therefrom in opposing directions. A plurality of spacially parallel roller shafts 91 are vertically disposed between each roller support 81 and the center guide 95. As shown, rollers 77 are axially and rotatably linked to the roller shafts 91 and are separated by spacers 96, which are also axially disposed about the roller shaft 91. Preferably, the rollers 77 and spacers 96 are arranged on each shaft 91 so that they are staggered with respect to adjacent shafts 91, thereby providing a substantially flat outward surface with uniformly and densely positioned rollers 77. The rollers 77 provide backing support to the flexible belts 31 so that gripping contact between the belts 31 and articles within the conveyance path is uniformly and firmly maintained. Additionally, due to the rotation of the rollers 77 about the shafts 91, friction between the moving belts 31 and the backing support is reduced. The center guide 95 is further shown to have a generally V-shaped notch at its outwardly extended end. The belts 31 preferably have a backing rib 90 which is aligned with the center guide 95 and which cooperate to maintain alignment of the belt 31 during the transfer process.” Among other things, Cragun is silent regarding utilization of reciprocating upper and lower coupling members to secure the vertical conveyor belt as it transverses about the conveyor belt's frame.
2) U.S. Pat. No. 3,366,220—Hebel enables a method and apparatus for single filing. Column 4, lines 64-67, of the '220 patent reads, “The terminal portion of the conveyor assumes a linear pattern again and the separated rows of jars are then diverted onto single file conveyor 15 by a pair of diverting belts 10a and 10b.” Among other things, Hebel teaches a pair of vertical conveyor belts. However, the '220 patent is silent regarding the manner in which the vertical conveyor belts are attached to the conveyor frame.
3) U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,702—Bonnet enables an overhead mounted sorter for conveyors. FIG. 1 of Bonnet discloses a vertical belt assembly, and Column 7, lines 35-49, of the '702 patent reads, “To connect the carriage 40 to the serrated timing belt 46, a clamping connector 49 is provided on the top of the carriage. As best shown in FIGS. 5a, 5b and 5c, the connector is constructed of two plates spaced apart to form a void that receives the timing belt 46. The first plate is a serrated back plate 50 configured to mate with the serrated side of the timing belt 46. The second plate is a smooth faced plate 53. To fasten the connector 49 to the timing belt 46, the two ends of the belt 46a and 46b are inserted between the two plates so that the smooth side of the belt ends faces the smooth plate 53 and the serrated side faces and engages the serrated plate 50. This arrangement is best illustrated in FIG. 5c. Inserting the belt ends 46a-b so that the teeth of the timing belt interlock with the grooves of the plate 50 fully connect the belt and carriage.” Among other things, Bonnet is silent regarding utilization of reciprocating upper and lower coupling members to secure the vertical conveyor belt as it traverses about the conveyor belt's frame.
4) U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,804—Bryant enables a telescopic belt tightener for horizontal conveyor belts. Column 2, lines 57 through Column 3, line 13, read, “A conventional conveyor is depicted at reference numeral 5. The conveyor includes a sturdy bed 7 for rotatably mounting rollers, such as an end roller 9, that support the belt 3. In accordance with the present invention, a telescopic belt tensioner 1 is fixedly mounted to each side of the conveyor bed 7 for adjusting the tension in the belt 3. The belt tensioners on the two sides of the bed are identical in construction and operation, so the description of one of them is sufficient. The belt tensioner comprises a quick release mechanism 10 having a housing 11 that preferably is fabricated as a square tube. To one side 13 of the housing 11 may be welded a pair of studs 15 that pass through aligned holes in the conveyor bed. The housing is firmly secured to the conveyor bed by nuts and washers 17. Near one end of the housing 11 are fastened a pair of L-shaped brackets 19 with their respective upstanding legs 21 in facing contact. Straddling the bracket legs 21 is a lever 23 that is pivotally mounted at one end thereof to the brackets 19 by a pin 25. Also pivotally mounted to the lever 23 is a second pin 27, received in which is a link 28. In the illustrated construction, the link 28 is in the form of a U-bolt having legs retained in the pin 27 by nuts 30.” Among other things, Bryant is silent regarding utilization of reciprocating upper and lower coupling members to secure the vertical conveyor belt as it traverses about the conveyor belt's frame.
5) U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,243—Loose, et al. enables a device for correcting the course of a belt. Column 3, lines 22-37, reads, “Therefore, the dextrorotary moment is generated according to FIG. 4 via a reference roller RR. The reference roller RR is disposed on a lever arm pivotable in the rotary axis DA2, with the lever arm also being connected with the spring element FE. When the belt elasticity decreases, this changes the force F1′ acting on the adjusting roller SR as well as the force that is exerted on the reference roller RR. If the spring element FE as well as the lever ratios are configured correctly, both torques change at the same ratio and the equilibrium of moments remains intact, that is, the adjusting roller SR does not tilt. If the belt runs off in the upward or downward direction, only the changed effective lever arm on the adjusting roller SR s1.+.x has an effect on the equilibrium of moments and the operation remains intact, even if the belt tension is changed.” Among other things, Loose is silent regarding utilization of reciprocating upper and lower coupling members to secure the vertical conveyor belt as it traverses about the conveyor belt's frame.
6) U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,045—Lyons enables a conveyor belt tensioning mechanism. Column 2, line 45 through Column 3, line 2, read, “First adjustment means 13(a) includes a threaded shaft 52 having a first end fastened to a front member 54 of first bearing housing 30 by means of nuts 56. Second end of shaft 52 extends longitudinally outwardly beyond and end flange 58 on first side rail 20. Likewise, second adjustment means 13 includes a threaded shaft 60 having a first end fastened to second bearing housing 40 by means of nuts 62, one of which is welded to bearing housing 40. A second end of shaft 60 extends longitudinally outwardly beyond an end flange 64 on second side rail 22. As shown in FIG. 4, first indicating means 15(a) has an elastically expandable and contractible body portion 70 telescoped on shaft 52 for elastic expansion and contraction movement therealong, with a first end 72 of body portion 70 contacting flange 58. Likewise, the contractible body could be rotated 180 degrees so that the opposite end 76 of body portion 70 could contact flange 58. An end nut 74 is adjustably threaded onto second end of shaft 52. Nut 74 contacts a second end 76 of body portion 70 to lock indicating means 15(a) onto side rail 20. It would be equivalent to reverse indicating means 15(a) 180 degrees, so that first end 72 contacts nut 74 and second end 76 contacts flange 58. Body portion 70 telescopically contracts indicating means 15(a) as end nut 74 is threaded onto shaft 52.” Among other things, Lyons is silent regarding utilization of reciprocating upper and lower coupling members to secure the vertical conveyor belt as it traverses about the conveyor belt's frame.
7) U.S. Pat. No. 7,222,728—Wier, et al. enables an adjustable shield for a conveyor belt. Wier's FIG. 2 shows a torsion adjuster 48 that contacts a slidable housing 60 having rotatable bearing 66 for gripping the pulley's drive shaft. Among other things, Wier is silent regarding utilization of reciprocating upper and lower coupling members to secure the vertical conveyor belt as it traverses about the conveyor belt's frame.